Like I'm Saying Goodbye
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. While spearheading his way through the current investigation he had with his current partner, Danny Reagan stumbles into another case that will make his head spin…and start his search for his best friend, the woman he loves, before time runs out for Jackie and a daughter he knew nothing about. [DANNY/JACKIE pairing, Jamie/OC, Maria/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Like I'm Saying Goodbye  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Blue Bloods  
 **Couples/Category:** Jackie/Danny, Jamie/Erin (original female character, Rachel Boston), Eddie/? (original male character, Dylan Bruce), Maria/Rafael (original male character, Ted King). Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. While spearheading his way through the current investigation he had with his current partner, Danny Reagan stumbles into another case that will make his head spin…and start his search for his best friend, the woman he loves, before time runs out for Jackie and a daughter he knew nothing about. [DANNY/JACKIE pairing, Jamie/OC, Maria/OC]  
 **Author's Note:** I actually came up with the idea for this story by myself but after someone had sent me a personal message with some ideas on how to bring Jackie  & Danny back together. I love Linda, I love who portrays her, but I've always been a HUGE fan of Jackie & Danny more. And I want to thank the constant personal messages to those who are as big a fan of J&D as I am; here's to you guys! And Maria will definitely play a heavy role in this, still as Danny's partner, but there will be little to no Linda; Jack and Sean still exist, though. They'll just be split up between parents. Also, this is most definitely a follow up story to "Take My Breath Away", so if you've read that, there will be some serious editing of that one-shot soon!  
 **Chapter One**  
 _Drip, drip, drip._ That sound managed to sneak through the fog Jackie Curatola had been in, thanks to whatever pill they – her kidnappers – must have given her to knock her out. Her eyes finally force open against their will and Jackie is relieved to be greeted with no sudden bright lights but also happy to feel the tiny body curled up against her own. Josie was her entire world, and Jackie shifted to wrap the hands she noticed had been cuffed around Josie's little back. "Too tight, Mama," the mumble that came from her daughter's lips had Jackie chuckling quietly then easing her firm grip into a looser one.

"It's going to be okay, my beautiful Josephine. It's going to be okay," Jackie murmurs. _I'll find a way to get us out of here._

* * *

In the meantime, Daniel "Danny" Reagan was walking up to the entrance of the NYPD building; ignoring the look he got from his two siblings. "You're up to something," Erin Reagan (formerly Boyle) commented as she followed him up the steps leading inside. Jamie, their younger brother, followed his detective brother and assistant district attorney sister.

"What makes you say that, Erin? Are you a mind-reader now?" Danny asked, his tone grumpy and Erin just shakes her head. She'd gotten used to his grumpiness, having lived with him for years then working with him on various cases he'd gotten and she took them to trial if it was a killer that didn't deserve to see the light of day.

"I am no mind reader, Danny, but I do know when something is on **your** mind," Erin responded. Danny just ignored her, heading toward the hallway of the precinct; pouring himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot sitting on top of a file cabinet.

"Hey, Reagan. We got a case," his partner Maria Baez calls out from the doorway of the break room. Danny walked in her direction, taking the case file and thumbing through it.

His gaze lifted to meet hers. "Are you certain this is accurate?" Danny's voice was gruff as he spoke, afraid of the answer that was going to come his way.

Maria gave him a small nod of confirmation. "It is. Came this morning," she responded.

 _Damn it._ His hand shook as he handed the file back to her before lifting it to rub down his face, stopping at his scruff-covered cheeks  & chin. _How the hell did I miss this?_ "Find me everything you have on her, Baez. Make it fast." Maria nods and rushes off to do as he had asked.

"Daniel?" Erin, the ever serious one, asked from behind her older brother. Danny ignored her as he kicked his foot out toward the closest desk. "Daniel," Erin said more firmly.

"What, Erin? What could you possibly have to say to me?" He whips around, only to find her standing there. "Sorry. Erin. I don't have time for this."

"Then don't worry about making time. I'll help you. I'll work with the higher-ups on figuring out the last time anyone had seen Jackie, work-wise or otherwise," Erin said, going to grip her brother's hand. "We're **going** to find her."

"I really hope that you're right, Erin. 'Cause she's my whole world, and you know how I feel about her," Danny said, trying his best not to lose it. Erin squeezes his hand harder. "I'm sorry if I'm going to be a grump from now on."

"Don't you worry about that, Daniel. Go pick up the boys, and head home. Play hooky for today. I'll work with Maria & Jamie here at the precinct in finding Jackie's location," Erin tells him. Danny nods then pulls his sister into a hug, fierce and gentle. Erin returns it with a smile before stepping back to let him go.

Danny turns and walks out of the squad bullpen, heading toward the lobby of the precinct, where he nearly ran into his father on the way out. Frank watches this for a moment then turns to see Erin in the bullpen, approaching her. "What was that all about?" he asked his only daughter.

"Dad, they got a case. It's not Danny's best day, so I encouraged him to go home & spend the day with Jack & Sean," Erin responded. Frank nods in understanding. "The case involves the unexpected disappearance of Jacqueline Curatola."

"Are you certain?" Erin goes to pick up the file at her father's question, handing it to him. Frank takes it , opens it and flips through it. Frank makes a humming sound then nods again before handing the file back. "I'll have every officer that I know out on the streets, searching for her."

* * *

The principal at the private Catholic school blinks in confusion at Danny. "The school day has barely begun, Detective Reagan."

"I am aware of that. I'll make sure my sons get their assignments to bring home to work on," Danny responded.

"Very well, sir." The principal checked the classes which Jack & Sean were in and called the classrooms over the intercom. Both of the Reagan boys were sent to the principal's office and let grins cross onto their lips when they saw their father but the grins faded when they each saw his expression.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is it Mom?" Jack asked.

Danny smiled a bit but shook his head. "It has nothing to do with your Mom. I promise." He sighs. "Do you remember my partner from a few years back?" Both of the boys nodded their heads. "She's missing, and your Aunt Erin & Uncle Jamie are going to make sure to find her." The boys nodded a second time then go to hug their father fiercely.

 **Coming up:** Jackie figures out a way to get herself and Josie free. Danny gets into an argument with Linda over the boys. Erin encounters someone from her past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Also I wanted to give a shout-out to StellaBella24 for her help in co-writing this story. I would not have considered reviving it after nearly losing muse for this story, but as StellaBella24 and I were going to start writing something she wanted, I asked her if she wanted to combine ideas with me. So here we are! Thank you, my dear; you have made my Dankie fans' day!**

 ** _Previously, in "Like I'm Saying Goodbye", Jackie & her daughter with former partner Danny Reagan wake up in captivity while Danny gets the case connected to the people who kidnapped her & Josie Grace._**

 **Chapter Two**

"Come on Caity, I have to leave in ten minutes, let's go," Alex Dominica said as she knocked on the bathroom door for the third time as she tried to coax her sixteen year old niece out so that she could get herself ready.

"She's still not out? Momma, I have to pee," Alex's six year old daughter Megan whined as she stood beside her mother.

"I'm working on it, Kiddo," Alex replied as she ruffled her hair.

"Caitlin Marie Matthews, if you are not out of that bathroom in two seconds, I will take the door off the hinges and..." Alex did not get to finish her thought before the bathroom door opened and her niece stepped out.

"Okay, I'm out, sorry, my hair wouldn't do what I wanted it to," Caitlin explained as she walked into the kitchen of the small apartment.

Alex had moved the three of them into a small apartment in New York from Philadelphia a few months before that, her marriage was over and she needed to create a fresh start for the kids and herself. Her niece had recently lost her parents a year before that, and Alex had been named named her legal guardian.

"Please remember that there are three of us in here that need to use that bathroom, okay, just try to keep it short in the mornings," Alex said as her daughter raced into the room.

"Can we have pancakes Momma?" she asked hopefully.

"Not this morning, cutie. I have to go meet Maria, she wanted to talk to me about something, I'm afraid this is it for breakfast this morning," Alex answered as she handed both kids a bagel.

Detective Maria Baez, one of Alex's closest friend since they had moved to New York, had texted her the night before and asked if they could meet to talk about a case.

A short time later, Alex was shooing the kids out the door and down to her car. Once the both of them were at school, she pulled into the parking lot of the diner Maria had asked her to meet her. She walked in and smiled when she noticed that her friend had already gotten them a table.

"Okay Detective, what's going on? Your text sounded ominous last night," Alex said after she ordered a cup of coffee and Danish.

"I've got this case, missing person, she used to be an NYPD detective," Maria started as she pushed a case file across the table for her friend to go through.

Alex thumbed through the file and skimmed the pages. Considering the missing person was a former NYPD detective, Alex figured that every cop on the force would be working this case.

"Why me, every cop on the force is going to be working this case, why use a PI?" Alex asked knowing there had to be a catch.

"Because you are the best damn PI I know and you can investigate things that we need a warrant for," Maria reasoned.

"Tell me something I don't know," Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"I need your help Lex, please. I'm asking as a friend, there is something more to this case, I can't put my finger on it, but I need your help," the detective said.

"Fine, let me talk to my boss, Erin might want Anthony to investigate since Jackie Curatola used to work for the NYPD," Alex said finally nodding.

Alex had been working with the DA's office for a couple of months as an investigator; she mostly worked with ADA Erin Reagan, the only daughter of the NYPD Police Commissioner, Frank Reagan.

"I already talked to Erin, she wants as much help as we can get. She was all for me asking you to help." Maria grinned.

"Nice work Detective, you know I can't say no to a friend asking a favor," Alex groaned.

The two talked for a few more minutes before Alex's phone rang, she glanced down at it before hitting ignore and looking up at her friend.

"Who was that?" Maria asked as she noticed her friend's discomfort.

"Unknown number, but my guess is Ritchie, he calls when he thinks I want to talk to him. I block him and he gets a new number," the other woman answered.

"How long has he been doing this?" Maria asked, her years as a detective coming out in full force.

"Since about two weeks before the kids and I left Philly, he wants to toy with me, and I am not giving in, now I have to get to work, I'll talk to Erin when I get to the office, I'll call you later," Alex said as she paid for her order.

It was just after nine when Alex walked into the office that she shared with Anthony Abetemarco at the Manhattan District Attorney's office.

"Morning, Anthony," she said as the man looked up with a look on his face that the younger investigator had never seen before, he almost looked amused.

"Morning Lex, Erin wanted me to tell you to come by her office when you get in, said that she needed to talk to you about a new case," he said in a way that told Alex that he knew something.

"Okay Anthony, what's going on? First, Baez asks me to help with a missing person's case and then Erin wants to see me about something and you look like the cat that ate the canary. Now spill," she said with a smirk since she had developed an often teasing relationship with the older detective.

"All Erin told me that she wanted to talk about the Curatola case, other than that I have no idea, now go, you know the boss lady does not like to be kept waiting," Anthony laughed as Alex glanced down at her outfit, silently happy that she had decided on black jeans and a professional looking top that morning instead of her usual jeans and t-shirt that she preferred when investigating a case

She rakes a hand through her long, dark brown hair, then walked down the hall and knocked before entering the office of ADA Erin Reagan.

"You wanted to see me, Erin?" she asked as she walked in and noticed that there was someone else in the room with them.

A tall, good looking guy in jeans and a Harvard shirt, and she recognized him as the guy that lived in the apartment across the hall from her and the kids.

"Hi Alex, this is my brother Jamie, Jamie, this is Alex Dominica. Alex is going to be helping on the Jackie Curatola case," Erin said with a smile as she looked between the two people standing in front of her.

"Does Danny know that she's helping us out?" Jamie asks.

"No. And we're not going to tell him either. His main priority is finding Jackie and Grace; we both know he won't rest until they're both brought home," Erin replies.

Jamie held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. I just thought he'd want to know we're bringing in an outsider."

"Outsider? Says the man I live across the hall from," Alex scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait. You two are _neighbors_?" Erin says with shock. Alex and Jamie both nod in silence; a deep, angry staring contest engaging the pair in a manner that could only tell Erin that she was in way over her head dealing with these two.

In the short few months that Alex has lived across the hall from Jaime Reagan, she had to admit their paths have only crossed a couple of times, mostly getting the mail or coming and going. She has to admit there was something about him, but she does not want to face the fact that she finds him attractive. Men are not on her time table at the moment, especially not cute cops that would get along well with her siblings.

 _Your ex was a cop, look at how well that turned out, and your brothers and sisters hated him at first sight,_ she thinks as she tries to focus on whatever Erin is saying.

Jamie stares at the woman standing across from him and tries to suppress a groan. It's not the fact that she's a PI or the fact that she is his opinionated neighbor that he has a problem with, it's the fact that he has not been able to think straight since she walked into the room.

"Well, maybe working this case will give you two the chance to get to know each other, Alex is one of the best investigators that our office has, did Detective Baez get you up to speed on the case?" Erin asks as she glances at the other woman.

"Yes, but the question still remains, why me? Every member of the NYPD is working this case, so why bring in an extra investigator?" Alex asks.

"Because Baez trusts you and this is a personal case for all of us. We need someone who gets that, and you're a mom. You know what's at stake here," Erin says as if her reasons were explanation enough.

Alex nods her head as her phone vibrates in her pocket, she knows it is her ex and that it will just go to voicemail for the third time that morning.

"I'm going to do some digging and will let you know if I come up with anything, excuse me," Alex says as she leaves the office and closes the door leaving the brother and sister to talk.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Erin?" Jamie asks after he watches Alex leave. Something that his sister notices and suppresses a laugh.

"What, bringing in another investigator or the fact that she is your neighbor? What do you know about her anyways?" Erin asks with a knowing smile.

"All I know is that she has a little girl and a niece who's a teenager, and like her aunt is a bit of a pain in my ass," Jamie replies.

"Well that's not much help, Jamie," Erin quips.

"What more do you want to know? I don't know much besides that, Erin," Jamie says.

"I don't know much about her either; she does good work though and is a pretty thorough investigator. She lost her sister a couple of years ago and that is how her niece came to live with her," Erin replies as she looks down at a file on her desk.

"Yeah and I think she has a brother and sister who live in the city, I saw them help her move in, but other than that, we only actually see each other in passing," Jaime says as he looks at the door.

"Well, you will get a chance to know her better while you work this case, I talked to Dad, and he wants you to work with her. He asked for my best investigator to be put on this case and Alex is a mom, so she knows that we are also looking for a missing child too. I also think you want to get to know her better, judging from the way you were watching her when she walked out of here a few minutes ago." Erin smirks as she takes in the look on her little brother's face.

"I do not! I have one pain in the ass woman that I have to deal with on a daily basis with Eddie, I don't need another. Even if she is attractive," Jaime argues begrudgingly.

"Ha, so you admit that you find her attractive. By the way, Dad had you pulled off patrol to work this case with her, so make the best of it. Her office is down the hall." Erin grins as she looks toward the door.

Jamie shakes his head as he leaves his sister's office and walks down the hall to the office that had Anthony and Alex's names on the door. He stopped as he hears Alex on the phone with someone and she does not look happy.

"Look Ritchie, I know you are the one calling me, so stop. We are only supposed to be talking when it involves Megan, so since you haven't mentioned her in over a year, I have nothing to say to you. I am not coming back to you, we are over, so leave me the hell alone!" she says as she hangs up the phone and glares at it. "Men are jerks." Alex groans as she lays her head on the desk, not noticing that she was not alone.

 _Oh boy, this should be fun,_ Jamie thinks as he walks into the office small office shaking his head. "Well neighbor, it looks like we are working together until this case is solved, so let's just make the best of it," Jaime says as he stands in the doorway.

"Fine by me, my guess is that the order came from the top, and I don't mean your sister or our boss." Alex replies as she focuses on her computer screen.

"You're telling me that you are good with this?" Jaime asks surprised, expecting an argument.

"The case involves a missing child, one around the same age as my little girl, and I don't believe in fighting a battle that I can't win. Besides, the Reagan family reputation precedes itself, so if you are even half as good at your job as Erin is at hers then this partnership might not be so bad," Alex answers while never looking up from her screen.

"And if I'm not?" Jaime asks sarcastically.

"Then I know where you live. Now have a seat, Officer," Alex shoots back with a small smile and motions to the seat across from her.

 **Author's Note** : FINALLY an update! I hope that all of my Danny & Jackie fans are satisfied with this and come back for the next chapter which will be up sooner rather than almost never!


End file.
